


A Unwanted Guest and Unforeseen Confessions

by Vyhtheas



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, character backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyhtheas/pseuds/Vyhtheas
Summary: Flagged this work because of description of certain characters being killed, it's very minor to the story, but including the warning just incase.
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Elezen Characters/Viera Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Flagged this work because of description of certain characters being killed, it's very minor to the story, but including the warning just incase.

The sun started to peak through the currents once again, stirring Amethyrel'a and Ulleonne, with Amethyrel'a snuggled deep into her arms.  
It had been over a year since the two slept together and they were extremely grateful to finally able to do after so long.

While they had only been apart for a year, it felt like ages for the two; they had only been together for a couple of years so having to leave each other for that long was extremely difficult. Knowing their paths would diverge temporarily, they just hadn't expected to have been together again so quickly, perhaps it was fortune has smiled upon them.

"How'd you sleep?" Ulleonne asked, kissing Amethyrel'a's forehead, moving her arms to his shoulders so he could sign.

He looked up to her, both of them smiling to each other.  
"I slept great, you'd be surprised how well I slept all alone, and my sleep schedule no less," Amethyrel'a bragged, a smug grin on his face as his mouthed his words, his arms moving with confidence, but then his grin softened, his arms moving more softly,  
"But last night I feel like I had the best sleep in so long, I missed how warm you are my star."

Ulleonne gushed at hearing her pet name and started petting him. It was something she had long missed being caller from him.  
"I figured as much, and I do see you got a weighted blanket as well. Trying to find a way to emulate me the warmth I suppose" Ulleonne chuckled.

"It helped tremendously, and I found my sleep did improve, but it wasn't at all good substitute for sleeping with you."

"I'll bet it wasn't, but I'm glad it helped you somewhat, I'm surprised I didn't think of the same thing, although I did spend about a year in a desert climate so...who knows."  
The two got up out of bed, in the bathroom getting ready for the day.

"Can I ask you a question?" Amethyrel'a signed to Ulleonne, she nods.  
"Would you go back to your natural blonde hair, it's just I kinda miss it. Unless you like it the way, you have it right now."

Ulleonne thought to herself for a minute,  
"You know what, I think I will, the black dye might take some work to get out, but I feel like it's as good of a time as any. I wonder how Vemmasera would like it" She mumbled to herself, Vemmasera had only seen her with her hair dyed and thought it would be quite a surprise for her to don her natural hair suddenly.

"So, if I may, do you think you'll admit your feeling to her, I mean I don't want to push you to if you don't want to, I just want you to do what makes you happy, I don't know Vemmasera enough to know if she would admit first, I just don't want you to miss out on something that would make you happy."

Ulleonne is taken aback by such a question. Still, it was Amethyrel'a and wasn't surprising, saying or asking anything that's on his mind, but she was surprised by how sudden he brought it up.  
"Um, I think I'd do it today now that you bring it up, why, you want me to get it over with?" Ulleonne joked.

"I mean if you want to." Amethyrel'a joked back, "But in all seriousness, I don't want you to miss the chance, you always did the same for me. Although I'm not sure how long Vemmasera is staying in Limsa, and you did say she was a significant help for your time in Ul'dah, and I want to be supportive. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't already."

Ulleonne shakes her head, "You're such a goof, I was busy with work, but I do at least appreciate your support. I think Y'shtola is going back to Ul'dah in a week, but Vemmasera is a free agent technically, so she can do whatever she wants, Loisoux myself also gave me as much time as I needed to spend time with you, so there's no real hurry.  
How about this, you help me pick out something pretty to wear, and I'll start from there, making a mention of my feelings to Vemmasera, ok?"

Amethyrel'a silently gasped and ran to the bedroom, looking through the closet, Ulleonne shugging to herself in the mirror before making her way to join him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Ulleonne and Amethyrel'a finally made their way out of the inn hallways and into the central area of the Drowning Wench, where Y'shtola flagged the couple down with Vemmasera sitting beside her, the two sat with them.  
"Good morning, you two, I trust you both had a great night together?"  
Y'shtola asked.

"We did, it feels nice to be together again finally."

"Good good" Y'shtola answered, she noticed Vemmasera holding back from blushing.  
Ulleonne was wearing long thigh-high boots, a long dress with its sleaves sperate from the main dress, exposing the upper parts of her arms, the bottom featuring ruffles around her waist, and the back covering down to just above her feet.  
"Vemmasera," Y'shtola said, trying to get her attention.

Her ears perk up, and she stutters out, "I'm sorry, I was just..." She clears her throat. "You look gorgeous today, Ulleonne."

"Thank you! I thought I'd fancy myself up a bit. I always enjoyed wearing something stylish; it's the one thing I liked in my time in Ishgard. I have a few dresses tailored there from some connections. Amethyrel'a here likes to pick which dress I wear, and he's surprisingly good at choosing outfits."  
She and Amethyrel'a look at each other proudly.

The four of them ordered some food, the chatting and gossiping as they usually do. Amethyrel'a noticed something was happening, with a couple of knights seeming to be guarding a tall, light-skinned elezen man in an expensive green coat, and silver hair.  
He seemed to be talking sternly to Baderon, demanding,  
"Look, my sources tell me she's here in Limsa, and I request a full search!  
You have to have some authority to do so!"

"Aye I've told you three times now that I don't have the authorization, nor will I have you keep disturbing the peace in my establishment. It's not my business to know where any of my patrons are, its a bloody violation of privacy unless it's with due reason!"

"You DARE say my reasoning for wanting a search for this woman is not important! I have travelled for years looking for her, and you will not deny me. I expected more from Limsian hospitality, but I see I put too much faith in this god's forsaken land."

Amethyrel'a felt angry; not only was this man yelling at his father but was cursing the land he felt strongly about his home. He got up angrily from his seat and approached the three, the two knights alerted to his presence and drew their weapons.

"Aye, don't even think of harming my boy!" Baderon said, singling to a few Yellow Jackets who joined to back up Amethyrel'a.

The elezen man turned around, looking surprisingly calm, and singling for his guards to stand down, the two sheeting their weapons. Amethyrel'a nodded to a Yellow Jacket to do the same, the ones behind them also sheeting their weapons, the one he nodded to giving a slight gesture in sign language that they won't be far if they're needed and walked away.

"My apologies for the less than, amicable introductions, you see me and your...parent were having a simple disagreement, nothing more.  
I mean you would too if you were looking for someone and nobody would help you." The man gave an exaggerated bow, "My name is Treseaux Truibault, but my less than...extravagant friends call me Trese. Also my greatest apologies for disturbing you and yours."

Amethyrel'a reluctantly gives a polite bow but looks to Baderon, who seems to feel his same suspicions, especially with Treseaux's quick change in attitude, or seeming to have some familiarity with himself.

Treseaux notices Amethyrel'a suspicious face, and tried to break the mood,  
"You see I like to study the places I go too, and heard of a famous Miqo'te held in high regards, master in arcanist magics, so-called 'Son of Limsa Lominsa', that is you yes?"

Amethyrel'a nods, and signs to Baderon who nods and repeats his words to Treseaux, "He says if you did your research, you'd realize you were treating the person that adopted him extremely poorly."

Treseaux seems to have some realization, and makes an apologetic bow,  
"Again, I sincerely apologize, it has been a long journey to reach Limsa but is not a real excuse. I hope you can forgive me."

Suddenly a loud voice boom behind them, "Cut the insincere bull-shite Treseaux, you know you're only saying that because he has some status, you wish to exploit!"

Treseaux and Amethryel'a turn around to see an extremely livid Ulleonne, the two knights looking too surprised to react to the much taller elezen woman walking towards them.

Amethyrel'a jokingly signs to her, "Well, you're late, I'd thought you would have joined us when weapons were drawn."

"I'm sorry, I had to mentally prepare myself for the bull-shite I'm undoubtedly going to have to face today. Y'shtola and Vemmasera knew it wouldn't have been pretty if I came over here in a rage and held me back." Ulleonne crosses her arms, "What do you want Treseaux?"

Treseaux seems to be incomplete shook at Ulleonne's presence, "Ah Ulleonne Phoutoux! I have been looking all over of Eorzea for you!  
Years of searching have finally borne fruit! You're as beautiful as I thought you would be, it's good to see you're well."

Ulleonne rolls her eyes at hearing her last name, giving a scoff before saying, "That surname is dead, along with my parents and my house, as much as I dislike you, I thought you of all people would know that."

Amethyrel'a looked massively confused, and a bit impatient by the exposition, Ulleonne cluing into his discontent, especially after seeing her be in some distress at his presence.  
"So Treseaux and I were...reluctantly friends when I lived in Ishgard at the request at my parents, I was hoping I'd never to see him again or anyone I knew from our houses, but here we are."

"My lady, I didn't expect much, if I may, vitriol from you is there anything else I've done wrong?" Treseaux said defensively.

Ulleonne would not let up; her elven fangs bared, sternly vocalizing, "Oh don't My Lady me. You treated my boyfriend's father with uneeded discontent, you do your usual routine of schmoozing to someone with status, and you...you..."  
Ulleonne's voice trails off. She closes her eyes and sighs.  
"Look, I'm sorry, I can't do this right now."  
She makes her way to the inn rooms, her face was unflinching, but Amethyrel'a could tell something wasn't right, and followed, her already having passed the gate.

While he passed Treseaux, he seemed stunned, muttering something like  
"B...boyfriend!?" but Amethyrel'a ignored him and made his way to the inn rooms.

Ulleonne was already in their apartment, the inn room having slammed closed when he passed the gate, Amethyrel'a waited for a few seconds outside the door before knocking, him hearing Ulleonne crying. She stopped after he knocked on the door, her saying "Come in," and he opened the door, standing into the doorway.

He saw her sobbing; her hands were covering her face, he wanted to rush in and hug her, to try and comfort her but waited until she noticed him.

She looked up to him, tears on her face, her eyes sorrowful with grief.  
"Do you need me?" He signed.

"I...I do." She managed to say, Amethyrel'a made her way over to the bed and sat right beside her.  
"Do you want to talk about it, or want just want me to stay?"

Ulleonne wiped the tears from her eyes before speaking,  
"I just...I will talk to you about it, and I feel like you should know. There's...a lot I haven't told you about my past."  
Amethyrel'a nods, Ulleonne seemed to feel a bit better,  
"Oh goodness, where to begin..." She sighed before continuing.  
"So um, you do know that I born in Ishgard, I was born to a couple of lovely rich barons, them being House Phoutoux, one of Ishgard's minor houses, but nevertheless powerful."

"You seemed to emphasis lovely, pretty sarcastically." Amethyrel'a noticed.

Ulleonne gave a slight chuckle, "Ha, well they were very generous and spoiled my brother rotten and me. We lived like royals, and I HATED it."

Amethyrel'a looked a bit confused, but choose to hold any questions as Ulleonne continued to speak.

"We got everything we ever wanted, but the issue was we didn't really...deserve it? My family were war profiteers; they funded and created weapons for whoever would take them, which sure in the right hands could be useful. I'm not going to say violence nor is pacifism is terrible; the issue was they did everything for profit.  
Maybe it's not the worst thing, and I'm not going to say I'm an expert, the real issue is that they used that in a front to worm their way into whatever they could, especially the Holy See of Ishgard, the form of government if you will.  
I don't know precisely what all they did, but they were terrible, selfish people, and groomed us to be like them, my brother in particular, and I was cast aside when they realized I would not follow in their footsteps.  
I was quite...rebellious as a child. I never meant to seem selfish or bratty. Ok maybe a little bit, I just wanted something else."

"So your parents were selfish folk, and you wanted non of that?" Amethyrel'a summarized.

"I guess so. My parents treated our servants and the lowborn terribly.  
I could tell nobody liked them, I heard rumours of discontentment and possibly assassination attempts, but was too young to understand.  
Honestly, it didn't help I wasn't the best behaving either, growing more unruly with the maltreatment from my parents, always told they wished I was more like my brother."

Ulleonne exhaled, "I will not admit being a good child, didn't help that I was extraordinarily powerful with magics, them getting more potent as I grew. So you could imagine the servants and others who met me to be terrified. My brilliant parents then switched their attention to me, having the best teachers they could find to help me, but I could tell they were just fanciful church officials. They eventually hated me, like everyone else."

"I don't think your behaviour was unreasonable with how your parents treated you. Your parents mistreated you. I hope I'm the person that makes you feel the love that you deserve, well as your boyfriend. You deserved better."

Ulleonne smiled, "You are, you have no idea how lucky I am to have you."  
Her smile turns into a more grim look, "I just...don't know if I deserve you, or any of the nice things I've gotten."  
Before Amethyrel'a could argue, Ulleonne continued.  
"One day after a long miserable session of teaching, my parents strangely wanted to take my brother and me out on a family outing, even apologizing for my mistreatment and hoping that maybe, they could make up for it.  
But it was not to be. Our caravan was outside the gates of Ishgard, and I think we were headed on a little excursion, which would've been a nice change for once, but then..." Tears welled in her eyes, her fists clenched.

Amethyrel'a tried to jump to tell her she didn't have to do this, but she continued.  
"Our caravan was ambushed by dragons and heretics, those who were disillusioned and against Ishgard. My parents were the first to die, including the driver; it was so sudden. Then a dragon...it slammed into my brother, half of his body was in the dragon's mouth, I tried to do something, but before I could, he was dragged away. I only managed to survive after my power flared up, and I blasted everything around me, I devastated everything around me.  
Afterwards, I made my way to Ishgard alone, cold and covered in blood, and I made my way to my families manor as people just stared, either in horror or discontent.  
The door opened, and I thought I would be comforted or helped, but I wasn't, they just left me, leaving in droves, I did not hate them, but you'd think they would be some support."

Amethyrel'a looked disgusted; he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Ulleonne continued.  
"I sat there alone in the cold weeping until Lord Edmont of House Fortemps took me in, he was kind, and understanding. Without him, I don't know what would have happened; I would have been stuck with an empty manor. He and his house took ownership of my house into their own, only to preserve it until I felt I was ready to take ownership of it."

Ulleonne sighed, "I didn't care for it, I don't, that night I snuck out and debated to burn the whole thing to the ground. I only stopped because I thought maybe some good to become with it, I just...couldn't think of it, having just lost my family and all.  
After that, I gave his house allowance to use it for charitable things like soup kitchens, handing out jackets, stuff like that.  
I was found to have extraordinary magical powers, and Lord Edmont had me sent to Sharlyan so that I could have a life outside of Ishgard, became an apprentice to Master Matoya, and that's when I met you."

Ulleonne flopped back onto the bed, looking exhausted but looking more relieved, being able to have vented, but still has some reservations.  
"I hate sounding like a spoiled privileged brat, complaining about being raised in a mansion, and expecting any sympathy. It did lead to many, issues of overworking myself to near death, feeling I had to repay so much to the world. When I was at the waking sands, Y'sthola pointed my overworking out and worked with me through it, I never told you because, I was worried you'd think lesser of me, or disappointed, and for that I'm sorry."

Amethyrel'a shook his head. "I would never think lesser of you, nor were you selfish in any way, hells your the most generous person I know. You deserve to be happy Ulleonne, your past should not reflect how you are now, you did nothing wrong, and you know it. I love you."

Ulleonne seemed to pause for a moment before pulling him in for a hug. Her voice shakey with emotion, "You don't know how much I needed to have someone say that to me." She hugged him tightly, tears dropping from her eyes. She felt like the world lifted from her shoulders, and always having the support of Amethyrel'a made it even better.

After a while, the two got up to prepare to rejoin the others, Amethyrel'a asking one final question.  
"So what about Treseaux? How does he fit in?"

Ulleonne seemed to have forgotten about him, but divulged, "Treseaux is well...while I knew him, he only really cared about schmoozing with people of high status, and his house has committed many atrocities, not unlike my own. My parents set me up with him for a union, and I could quickly tell they only cared about it in a business prospect, for-profit and nothing more. I have my suspicions on why he's here and why he's supposedly been looking for me all these years, and I'm expecting him to pull something. It really didn't really help that seeing him just made all of the memories of my childhood flood back, and I just needed some time alone. Still, I'll be apologizing for my outbursts, maybe he's changed, and I'm the unreasonable one here, I don't know."

"I have my own suspicions as well, especially with how he treated my Dad, maybe he's just stressed after a long voyage, or something sinister, I'd say we keep an eye on him"

"Indeed," Ulleonne agreed, before opening the apartment door she paused and looked at Amethyrel'a. "I'm so glad I ended up with you and not with him. Good gods I'm happy that I turned out the way I am now, Master Matoya shook a lot of the habits my parents instiled out of me, and I'm thankful for that too. Although she couldn't shake out my feistiness, that you know well enough about." She joked.

"I mean I don't call you 'My Star' for nothing, you're fiery like the sun, warm, passionate, but also not afraid to burn those to mess with you, although you've never done that without justification," Amethyrel'a signed back. A grin stretched over his face.

Ulleonne snickered, "I mean, you're not wrong, and I've always loved that name." she pulled him in for another hug, "I love you so much, thank you for talking with me, I only wish I talked about the issues with my past earlier, especially with you." 

She let's go of Amethyrel'a and he signs "Are you now going to finally deal with your feelings for Vemmasera? Confessing to her as you have with me?" he jokes.

Ulleonne gives a hearty laugh, "In due time Amethyrel'a in due time, though you're not wrong either after we're done with dealing with the current situation at hand, I will do so. Though I love how encouraging you are, how you've always been." She tassels his hair.

The two later make their way outside of the apartment, and they join their friends.


	2. An Unexpected Proposal

Amethyrel'a and Ulleonne make their way out to the table where Y'shtola and Vemmasera are sitting, joined by Treseaux, to Ulleonne's chagrin, his two escort knights at a neighbouring table. 

Y'shtola notices the two arrive, "Oh, welcome back, you two, I trust everything is ok?"

"It is indeed better" Ulleonne answers, she and Amethyrel'a sit down.   
"I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. I needed to take care of some things. Everything ok here?"

"It is, Treseaux here was regaling us about his many impressive exploits."   
Y'shtola answers with a hint of sarcasm, her eyes rolling. 

Vemmasera's eyes seemed to be glazed over, holding her head resting in her hands, hearing Y'shtola finish her sentence, she snaps out of it and blurts out, "Oh yes, awe-inspiring stuff indeed, his exploits rival my own!"

Ulleonne wanted to say something snarky, but decided to hold back, Treseaux started to speak before she could talk,  
"It's good to see the most agreeable people exist even in a place like this; I bet even you would be impressed out of the things I've achieved over the years."

"Uh-huh, look Treseaux I want to say I apologize for my earlier outbursts, I've had a very stressful week, it's not a real excuse, but I hope you can forgive me. It's good to hear you've been doing well in the many years since we've met last. I hope your house is proud of your achievements as you deserve." Ulleonne gives an apologetic bow.

"Indeed they are, I'd say my achievements have allowed my house to rival your own. I also accept your apology, and I hope you take mine for any anguish I may have caused. Also, your boyfriend here should know that while you were gone, I have made my requisite apologies to proprietor Baderon as well for my, regrettable earlier actions." 

Ulleonne gives a side-eye to Y'shtola, who nods to confirm, she looks to Amethyrel'a seeming to have had his doubts somewhat quashed, and provides a nod as well. 

"Well, I'm happy to hear that, perhaps you've changed for the better, when you first arrived I thought you would still be the same pompous, status clinging man I left behind, I'm glad to see I was wrong." 

"To be fair, my dear, your house was very much chasing the attention of anyone with status as well, peddling to whoever would take their goods, not to mention their other ties."

Ulleonne paused, "Touche. Although I am curious why you are here in Limsa of all places if you don't mind me asking."

"Ah you see I was here on a business trip and nothing more. I mean I have been asking around for where you have been over these years, House Fortemps wasn't big on the details. You have to understand it was just after reports of you walking into Ishgard bloodied, last seen crying on the steps of your manor."

Ulleonne thought back on that day, although even if she would instead do anything else,   
"I believe it was more to do so for my protection, and my house had many enemies throughout the generations so I imagine some sort of confrontation would have been...less than ideal. Didn't help that all of the staff left me to freeze outside once they could gather I was the only surviving member, and too young to do anything about it.   
Lord Edmont and house Fortemps seem to be the only ones in Ishgard with any sense of compassion."

Vemmasera and Y'shtola seemed shocked at this revelation,   
"I haven't got the words. Doing this to a child no-less, it's sickening." Y'shtola managed to stammer out. 

Vemmasera seemed the most disturbed by this, "I'm so sorry you went through that, I wish...I could offer more words of comfort."

"It's alright, you can't change the past, and besides, Amethyrel'a has been more than comforting."  
Amethyrel'a gives a warm smile, he was happy Ulleonne was feeling better after their conversation and her being able to have vented her troubles.

"Yes, it was a disgrace indeed, to have had that happen to you is the most despicable, if I remember correctly, those servents were reprimanded by the Holy See themselves. Although I hope one day you make a return to Ishgard, it has changed very much for the better, though it isn't the same without the glory of House Phoutoux."

Ulleonne looked less than amused with Treseaux's constant mention of her house, his sympathy seemed to be quite hollow, and she was getting impatient. Did he not clue in that she had no care for her house, that her earlier walking out was for a reason? Perhaps she was unreasonable, but after his discontent toward Baderon, while not directly inciting violence toward Amethyrel'a, she wasn't going to let it slide.  
Treseaux was up to something. 

"Indeed, although I would disagree, House Phoutoux was mostly known for weapons and whatever other industry it could get it's greedy hands-on, but tell me, how does that make it worthy of any glory?"

"Well um, you see the weapons were some of the best knows from Ishgard! They were beautifully made you understand that the Dravanian war has long plagued Ishgard for centuries. They were shining lights in a sea of darkness. I hope that you would one day bring them back and restart the industry." 

Everyone at the table was surprised at this, Amethyrel'a seemed to be the least, but he suspected this would escalate. He moved to grab Ulleonne's hand, which was one of the motions he could do to keep her calm, at the least let her know he was there for her.  
Ulleonne wasn't a raging barbarian, raging at everything that crossed her ire. She was admittedly fiery and was very much feist to her, but people would agree it was very much justified.   
Nobody would at the table disagree with her growing anger towards Treseaux. 

"In what world do you think I would want to do so? You do realize those weapons are more than obsolete, do you think I am blind to any matter to my house, it's broken industries and business. I know what you're playing at Treseaux, and I am telling you no." 

Treseaux seemed to be surprised by this but unintelligently pressed on. "Well, if you're not going to, then perhaps I will."   
Before anyone could react, he whistled for one of his guardsmen who handed him a rolled parchment. Treseaux opened the parchment which had a quill inside, the guardsman dutifully placing down a small pot of ink.  
"Ulleonne Phoutoux, all I ask for you is to sign over your estate, I'll reignite the industries, and you will be able to live your life outside Ishgard without work, and take fifty present of the profits, my own house will manage everything."

Y'shtola could instantly tell Ulleonne was outrage hearing this, and spoke out, "Are you bloody kidding me!? She just established that she wants nothing to with her house, her industry, and all that shite. Are you so full up your arse that you have not heard anything she said!?" 

Treseaux's calm demeanour shifted, "This has nothing to do with you, nor do you understand what is on the line here!" 

Vemaserra spoke up, "Oh what, taking what used to be great, which you have in no way earned, and profiting off it. I might be not well informed in industry and weapon production, but I see what you're doing, and I think you're making a terrible mistake." 

"Oh, what do you know!? You're just a Viera, from the jungles I presume, living in trees and hunting with wooden bows, the most primitive of weapons." Treseaux was getting heated.

"Excuse me!? I'll have you know I've single handly watched almost two centuries of evolution and development of weapons throught my days, working with huntresses in not only hunts but also against Garlean invaders and their Magitek automation and devices. I've seen twice the amount of war your elven lifetime would. Not to mention us adapting cleaves, star globes, and guns from both Sharlyan and Ishgard, us learning them from adventures and educators on surprisingly far away excursions. But please, assume me, a Viera, would not know what I'm talking about." Vemmasera glared at Treseaux with a smile on her face. 

Y'shtola, Ulleonne, and Amethyrel'a were quite surprised by this.  
Treseaux is entirely flabbergasted, not expected to have been outplayed.   
His demeanour is completely changing, "Well, Ulleonne, if I can't take your estate through business, I will take it by force by your hand." 

He pulled out another parchment, rolling it out on top of the other one, it looking more intricate than the previous, this seeming to be his trump card.

Everyone was stunned, Y'shtola looking at it confused, saying under her breath "Seven hells what is wrong with you."

"This is a marital contract, and if you're so knowledgeable of Ishgard law, it's completely binding. You see our parents made this contract long ago, stating that our houses would be joined by our marriage when we reached twenty-one winters. And before you argue against it, you'll see both of our houses seals are on the contract, as well as your beloved House Fortemps."  
Treseaux pulls out a small box with a gold ring inside and proposes it to Ulleonne, who is livid. Y'shtola and Vemmasera were disgusted in the display, Amethyrel'a was also livid that this pompous fool would try to steal Ulleonne from him.   
"So, will we do this the easy way? Look at this way, and we'll become the wealthiest couple in Eorzea. Also what kind of fulfilling love can this Miqo'te give you that I can't." 

Amethyrel'a glared at Treseaux; his feline fans bore, although he was surprised Ulleonne, while also furious, her composer was surprisingly calm. 

Ulleonne picked up the contract and meticulously studied it, everyone was waiting with bated breath as she did so.   
She calmly placed it down and took the ring, Amethyrel'a's face turned from angry to worry, his ears flopped down. Y'shtola and Vemmasera were in disbelief but waited to see what Ulleonne would do.

Ulleonne took out the ring and placed it on the palm of her hand.   
Suddenly she clenched down on it, fire bursting from her eyes, a crooked grin on her face as Treseaux looked on horrified as the ring melted in her hand, hot liquid gold pouring down her hand onto the contract, it surprisingly not lighting up on fire. 

Ulleonne shot up and with her other hand pointed at Treseaux, her eyes returning to her original sharp sapphire color, with a stern tone that could turn anyone to heel.  
"Look here you blithering fool; I've had no love for your, your house, or even my own. I never have nor never would care about any types of profits when I can live comfortably on very little. I turned my estate into doing what you and the other highborn forget about, out are too selfish to acknowledge or do anything about it. I turned it into a place where they can come for food, warmth, and respite from Ishgard's harsh classist ideals, not to mention the Dravian Horde. The wealth will always go to that and not the long-dead industries, and I hope you return to Ishgard and see as your scheme for-profit dies."

Treseaux stammered, "But...but..."

"Shut it. Also, Amethyrel'a here is my boyfriend, and he's done more in our relationship than you've ever done in your sad existence. I am lucky to be with him, and I love him with all of my heart."  
Ulleonne also points more softly to Vemmasera, who's eyes widen in surprise.   
"And Vemmasera her is my girlfriend, the past year she's been extremely supportive, and I owe her so much, she's smart, funny, and the best part of many people's life, unlike you." 

Vemmasera was extremely surprised by Ulleonne says this, her covering her face and blushing, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"But the contract..." Treseaux stammed out.

"Ah yes, the contract, your final card on the table, well if you look closely at the House Fortemps seal, it's a complete forgery, you think they would seal off on a thing like this!? You think I'm a blathering babe, unable to tell? Not to mention we're way out of the jurisdiction of Ishgard, and nobody there would support a contract with a fake seal.   
I pity you, Treseaux, I do. I hope you return a dishevelled and broken man, your house looking at you, disappointed and disgusted."

Treseaux stood up, his face full of desperate rage.   
"Fine then! But know this Ulleonne, you have many enemies in Ishgard who would love to steal your estate or see you dead and buried. I would say certain ties of your house were responsible for THAT day. House Fortemps and your friends can only protect you for so long."

Before Ulleonne and the others could say anything, he and his knights dashed away, leaving them all to sit there and deal with the aftermath.

Y'shtola broke the silence, "Well, that was...eventful."  
_____________________________________________________________________________

After a while of talking and trying to grip with what just happened, everyone seemed tired and ordered some food. The contracts were folded up and put elsewhere, Ulleonne wanted to study them further and keep the molten gold, which she solidified, from making a mess.

"Vemmasera you've been pretty quiet, are you ok?" Ulleonne asked, she was exhausted, but she was more worried about her. She and Y'shtola always backed each other up and were used to teaming up, and Amethyrel'a ever had her back as well. But she was worried about having unintentionally brought Vemmasera into her issue, but she seemed to be on a different topic. 

"Yeah, I just, were you truthful about your feeling for me, I always did as well, but you always seemed busy, and I didn't want to add more onto you, I just wanted to be as supportive as I could until maybe one day you were freer."

"I was, I love you Vemmasera, I'm so sorry if you felt strung along or your feeling weren't returned. I appreciate you so much, and I want to grow a relationship with you. Amethyrel'a here has been very supportive and encouraging that I admit my feelings for you."  
Amethyrel'a beamed, Vemmasera smiled back.   
"I wanted to admit my feelings today; it was a big reason why I dressed more stylish today, that was before he happened."

"I did like how forceful you said that to them, though. I feel so validated and excited and..." Vemmasera's face started to blush; she was so happy couldn't finish her sentence. 

"I'm very happy for you two finally getting to share each other's feelings, as well as Amethyrel'a being supportive as always," Y'sthola interjected.

"I just want Ulleonne to be happy, and I know she will be with Vemmasera." Amethyrel'a signed.  
Vemmasera couldn't read his sign language but could tell it was encouraging, and she felt thrilled.

Ulleonne petted Amethyrel'a's head, him closing his eyes in delight.  
"Now, how about we plan some things to do together, or all in a group, anything works with me."

Vemmasera spoke, "I'd still love to do stuff with Amethyrel'a. Let us get to know each other better. Also, he's super cute." 

Amethyrel'a's smile grew hearing this, and then opened his eyes and signed to Ulleonne, "I think I have a few ideas, also I think my name day is coming up so, I feel like we're getting spoiled for choice, I'm going to be nineteen winters."

"Oh right, it is about that time, well whatever you all plan on doing, I have at least a good amount of time to help or hang out," Y'shtola said, her also telling Vemmasera what he signed.  
"I'm also curious how old you are Vemmasera? You said you were centuries old? If you don't mind me asking, I'm interested; I did hear Viera are known for long life spans."

"Oh um, I lost count, I think I'm at lease two-hundred and fifty... less than three-hundred. I think my tales of adventure and achievements, would be most interesting, especially compared to that other guy." Vemmasera answered proudly. "Perhaps one day I could regale them with you all." 

Amethyrel'a and Ulleonne nodded, Y'shtola say's "I'd like that, gods I can only imagine the things you've seen and done. I'm delighted I have the privilege to call a friend." 

"Would you say you're my best friend?" Vemmasera jokingly prodded. 

Y'shtola giggled, "You know what, I would say I am." 

The four of them spend the rest of the day joking and talking, feeling much more relaxed despite the events of Treseaux's ploy.

Ulleonne was somewhat concerned with his final words, but it was an issue for another day, her friends and growing a relationship was Vemmasera was much more critical. Knowing she was in for the happiest times of her life with Vemmasera and Amethyrel'a, and nothing would stop that for her.


End file.
